


Meant to be

by shippingthemgaygirls



Series: Wayhaught AU's [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingthemgaygirls/pseuds/shippingthemgaygirls
Summary: (Based on a Tumblr Prompt).Nicole Haught falls in love with Waverly Earp the first time she lays her eyes on her. She has no doubt.





	Meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> The typical High School AU where everything is perfect and they are both very in love. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

She was beautiful. The loveliest girl Nicole had ever seen. 

And somehow, the redhead hadn't even asked her name yet, but she knew that being in the seat next to her couldn't be a coincidence.

Senior Year had just started and she had already found herself a distraction, aside from the place she wanted to get in the football team. 

For someone who had arrived in Purgatory with zero to low expectations of finding someone interesting enough to catch her eye, she was doing pretty well. It was only the second period in her first day and Chrissy Nedley, her father's boss' daughter, had introduced her to almost the whole student population and had guided her around the School's facilities -which were way bigger than what she had expected for a town in the middle of nowhere with barely 800 students-. 

After Little Nedley had left her alone in her class for the second period, a class that they didn't share as Crissy was one year younger and wasn't taking AP World History, Nicole had absent mindedly left her backpack in one of the few remaining not taken seats, next to another seat that was empty.

When a brunette rushed and threw her backpack in the table next to Nicole's, she turned around, not expecting to see what she could have defined as an angel.

Waverly Earp hadn't even noticed the redhead looking at her like the was the eight wonder of the ancient world. But when she actually found out somebody was sitting there she seemed surprised. Nicole quickly tried to act normal and Waverly grinned a little.

"Oh, sorry. I hadn't seen you. I'm not used to having someone sitting next to me. I'm the only Junior in most of the AP classes." 

Nicole fell for her good girl trademark smile. 

"Don't worry. I'm Nicole. Nicole Haught. Do you mind if I sit here? I wouldn't wanna bother you."

"You don't. You can stay. I mean, not that I'm anyone with enough authority to tell you where to sit, you know? I meant that you can seat wherever you want, Nicole."

She laughed nervously after mumbling those words. Nicole wanted to know why she didn't have a partner, as she seemed like a nice girl, but she didn't ask.

"I think I'll stay here then..."

Waverly nodded, agreeing with the idea, and then she slapped her forehead like she had just remembered something.

"God. I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Waverly Earp."

She extended her arm and Nicole contently shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Waverly Earp."

"Are you new? I mean, in town. I saw you with Crissy Nedley in the hallway this morning, so I guess she was showing you around."

"Yes. Very nice of her. I just moved here a couple of weeks ago and I don't really know any place aside from my house. You know, moving into a new place is always a difficult task."

"I completely understand. If you need-"

The sound of her voice was interrupted by the teacher, but Nicole was already infatuated with the girl.

\----

It took Nicole two weeks to figure out Waverly. Who she was, why she was considered the nicest person in the town, what she liked and what she wanted her future to look like. She learnt to read her like an open book and Waverly was enchanted with having a new friend who told her stories about places she had never visited before and who had interesting things in common with her. They clicked almost immediately.

Soon enough they started sitting together in the cafeteria during lunch and suddenly Nicole was being introduced to some of the most popular folks in Purgatory, and sitting with them too.

Waverly's sister, Wynonna, was in most of her classes, except the AP ones. She apparently wasn't a good student and had trouble following rules but she got along very well with Nicole after they both agreed that rules were boring but necessary. Wynonna was a rebel with a cause and Nicole certainly didn't mind having the oldest Earp around, as she knew exactly what fun things could be done in the little town.

Wynonna introduced Nicole to her on-and-off boyfriend, Henry. He had left school a couple of years before and was working with his dad in the only decent restaurant Purgatory had, Shorty's. Apparently students met there all the time and the place was popular, which made Henry absent a lot in their meetings at school and weeks later at the Earp's homestead.

Then, it was Jeremy's turn. He was the nerd of the gang, but it only took a little talk with him for Nicole to realize that he was actually very cool, even if she wasn't very used to his small conversation topics. In fact, after a "Dungeons and Dragons" complete explanation -because of course, being the sporty girl she was she had never played a game, Trivial aside, that didn't require running in a field- she gave up in trying to understand his hobbies.

Xavier Dolls was the last member of the gang she met. He was a football player also, and he was, in fact the one who told her where and when the football team trials took place. Of course, after she had a more than celebrated welcome to the team, they became friends.

And Waverly couldn't say she wasn't starting to feel something for the tall redhead who had arrived in her life like a hurricane to change it all.

\---

Last days of April and firsts of May were the worse for the duo Earp-Haught. Even the always imperturbable Wynonna was stressed, and Nicole had been sending college applications since January and she knew some colleges were interested and expecting her finals results. But the acceptance letter she wanted the most, the one granting her access to the Police Training Academy, had her worried. 

Waverly, on the other hand, wasn't as stressed, but in the middle of the madness of the finals, she couldn't help but worry about her big sister and Nicole.

Her sweet Nicole, who had been perfectly lovely since day one and had her enticed from the moment they shook hands in a class. 

Waverly had never wondered what her sexuality was like. She had just assumed she liked boys. She had dated Champ Hardy in the seventh grade. And went on a couple dates with a guy named Pete. But she didn't really stop to think that maybe the reason why she didn't connect with those boys wasn't that they weren't very interesting, as she had first thought, but the fact that she might be far more interested in women. To be exact, the couldn't tear her eyes off Nicole's face. Like, never.

Not that Nicole was complaining. During the last few months, they both knew that they were avoiding a very important conversation, but still couldn't bring themselves to end the staring contests they both shared over lunch when they thought nobody was watching. They didn't talk much, but it was as if they didn't really need it.

And somehow, by the end of April, Waverly had cornered the redhead in one of the bathrooms, had locked the door, and had demanded answers. To her own questions. To Nicole's.

"What are you doing here?" 

Wondered Nicole, cleaning her hands. She noticed Waverly looking around and checking that nobody else was in the room, while she dodged Nicole's question.

"Waverly, why are you-"

Her speech was cut when Waverly suddenly kissed her. Something that threw her off center, as she wasn't expecting that to happen, even though she had been dreaming about that exact moment since the start.

So it didn't surprise Waverly when Nicole's hands found her waist and her lips became more insistent, crushing against the little girl's. In exchange, Waverly put her arms in Nicole's neck, and ran her fingers through soft red hair while their tongues found one another.

What did surprise Waverly was Nicole's strength when she lifted her and left her in the space between two sinks, allowing her to rest her back in the mirror while Nicole moved to kiss her neck.

Waverly wasn't going to stop her, but someone was knocking insistently at the door, and Nicole let her go with a low grunt.

"We better get out of here before one of the teacher actually finds us." 

Waverly took Nicole's hand and after they both had removed any sign of smudged lipstick on one another's face, they got out of the bathroom.

It became a routine. They met in the bathroom, under the bleachers, in Nicole's new car. It wasn't really a secret, and after a couple weeks they told the gang that they had started to officially date.

\----

Nicole bought them tickets to Prom. It was her last night in high school, and everyone in their little gang was attending. Even Wynonna, who hated balls with a passion, was there with Henry.

They laughed, they danced and they drank their way across the night. Nicole received a lot of congratulations from her classmates and even the director, because she had led the football team to winning the Championship. And while she was proud of that, she was prouder of her academic victories. She only had to wait for acceptances letters after graduating and it made her immensely happy, even though becoming a cop still was her main objective.

What did not make her as happy was having to leave Waverly.

So, they decided that after Nicole's graduation, they'd do a road trip together, and they visited most of the cities in the border between EEUU and Canada. It was an unforgettable experience for both of them.

And when Nicole came back home, an acceptance letter from the Academy was sitting on her desk. Her father, Daniel Haught, wasn't a man of many words, but he was proud that her daughter wanted to follow his steps and become an officer. Even Nedley, the sheriff, offered to save her a spot in Purgatory when she came back.

\----

Waverly and Nicole laid together on Nicole's car hood, watching the stars. It was almost September. 

"Nicole."

"Yeah?"

"Will you come back for Christmas?"

The hurt in Waverly's voice was noticeable and Nicole held her closer. 

"Baby I'm just a hundred miles away, I'll return as many weekends as I possible can."

She sealed the promise with a kiss and dried Waverly's eyes. It had been like that for a couple of days, one of them mentioned Nicole leaving and Waverly cried her eyes off.

So Nicole also made herself a promise. She was going to become an agent, she was going to get a place in Purgatory and a job at the police station and then she was going to put a ring on Waverly's finger. Because God forbid her doing anything else in her life without Waverly by her side.

She knew that they were destined from the first moment she saw her. And that's the story she told their kids ten years later.


End file.
